Typical software applications provide a means for users to provide functionality input to a software application developer so that the developer can update or build new functionality into an application. Current software applications provide limited means for user input regarding a software application's functionality. Primarily, user input regarding functionality of a software application is limited to simply provide rating on a user interface or sending information to a software developer in the event of a software malfunction, e.g., an application crash or an error. Typically, a user recognizes a need for additional functionality during normal operation of an application (rather than during an error). Thus, neither the ratings nor submitting feedback information in the event of an error, however, provides a user the ability to address new or desired functions for a software application.
Some software applications provide a general interface for textual requests for functionality, but such interfaces are typically generic, i.e., lacking contextual information as related to the state of a software application at the point that the user inputs a request. Moreover, a user must often navigate away from a working screen of an application to provide input for such a textual request. Such generic interfaces and extraneous navigation breaks the user's contextual reference for such a functionality request. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved system and/or method to provide for context based user requests for functionality.